Final Distance
by tsubasa
Summary: Kagome was a big fan of Inu Yasha and his band, then because of fate she exchange her body with Kikyo (the vocalist), of coure you know what will happen next right? BUT what will Kagome do if she suddenly she meet their manager name Sesshoumaru? R&R guys!


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha!

AN: Hi guys, this is actually my first Inu Yasha's fan fic, so please be nice to me! Do not sent me flames! I do appreciating critics but not flames! Please!!! Plus, you must be realize that I had so many grammatical errors, yup. I'm from the country that didn't using English language as the first language, and actually I'm not really good at it. Oh for some information, I had a friend here, her name was Yume, anyone know her????

** Final Distance**

****

Chapter 01: And the Story Began...

****

"Hey guys, do you watch 'My Stars' channel last night?" A cheerful and extremely lively teenage girl beamed. Her long dark wavy hairs dancing following the moves of her action. 

"Yup! He's so hot, Kagome chan!!!" Miyuki, Kagome's best friends said with dreamy eyes. 

"And his hair… ooh… I always dream to caress it with my hand…" Rika, Kagome's other good friend said and act as if she was about to faint. 

"Yes, yes! And his fingers!!! I love it when he started to plays his guitar with that amazing skills! It could make me fly as I closed my eyes! It's so… marvelous!" Kagome added dreamingly. 

"My Inu Yasha sama…" They said in unison with the same dreaming eyes. 

"No, Inu Yasha is mine!" Miyuki said stubbornly. 

"No, no, no. He's mine." Kagome said.

"Mine! Mine! Mine!" Rika yelled in the background.

"Well, isn't it the three baka girls?" Kagome, Miyuki and Rika stopped the arguing as they heard the very snotty voice. Then Kagome looked at the owner of the voice with that bitter smile. 

"Oh, isn't it the infamous Sayaka?" Kagome said. Sayaka shoot Kagome her sharpest look as Kagome doing the same.

"Huh. You guys could dreams, but actually, Inu Yasha was already taken." Sayaka said. Kagome widening her eyes in unbelievable statement. 

"Oh, so, could you prove it?" Kagome asked still in her earlier tone. 

"Yes, yes. This is my point" Sayaka said with full confident and she pulls out the magazine and show it in front of Kagome and her others friends. 

"HOT NEWS: THE OFFICIAL COUPLE OF THIS WEEK: INU YASHA AND HIS BANDMATE KIKYO!!!"

"Whaaaa~t?????"

+++

"Whaaaa~t?????" Inu Yasha scream as he read the headline. His face then changes into a bright red, as he read it for the second times.

"I wonder what will she and he said after they read this…" Inu Yasha wandering, then he places the magazine gently on the table before he dedicated to turned on the TV.

"I hope she didn't get mad…" He then said to himself.

+++ 

Sesshoumaru sip his coffee and place it softly on the table, his sharp amber eyes scanning the magazine with his usual emotionless face. Then he stands up and takes his coat from the table.

"Sesshoumaru sama, where are you going?" A energetic young girl with spiked ponytail on the side on her head asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl from the corner of his eyes, and suddenly a little emotion wash his stoic face.

"I'm going to take care of some business." Sesshoumaru said. The little girl smiles and nodded in understanding.

"Then, be careful Sesshoumaru sama! Rin will going to miss you!" She beamed and hugs his stepfather legs.

"Rin, Behave." Sesshoumaru said coolly. Rin nodded and follows Sesshoumaru until he get into his car, then she wave happily.

+++

"What is this junk?" Kikyo said as she read the headline, her eyebrows were knitted together, and she was looking mad.

"Well, I don't know actually, but…" Kouga the other member of 'Alternate-World' Band, which is actually Kikyo and Inu Yasha band said.

"I have nothing to do with that man!" Kikyo hissed then tossed the magazine roughly as she stormed out from the studio. While Kouga just looked at Kikyo strangely then mumbled something like 'Poor Inu Yasha.'

Kikyo started her car angrily; she is going to search for the journalist who writes that article, there's no way she was going out with that Inu Yasha! He was nothing but a band mate and childhood friend for her; and actually she was fall in love with-

Before Kikyo could continues in her thought, she was panicked as she saw a car driving toward her in incredibly speed. And a crushed sounds and screams were filled the air.

+++

"I can't believe my charming prince were having affair with that witch!" Miyuki groaned as she reread the article, which is on Kagome's hand.

"Yeah, me too. I know they were childhood friends and all, but… imagining them as a couple… nah!!!" Rika commented as she takes a sip of her cola.

"Yup, I can't believe it's true, they said that the journalist saw them eating in the restaurant or whatever together, but it doesn't mean they were in date or something right? Maybe they were wrong. What if its not them?" Kagome said, her eyes still on the article as they walking. "But his white hair were so... rare to find...'

"Hmph, maybe that's right. But hell… they were way too far from us; our comment will meant nothing for them. They will not going to hear us anyway." Mizuki said.

"Yeah, we're just fans, nothing more." Kagome agreeing.

"Yeah, they were in Tokyo while we were in Hokkaido." Rika added with frown.

"But we love him right?" Kagome asked their friends. "And that's why we care, no matter the differences, we still love him. That's why we don't want him to be with Kikyo. She's just… unworthy." Kagome said again with smile on her face.

"Yeah! You were right!" Both of her friends said in unison, then they were walked across the road, but they never know, there was a car that will change their destiny.

No, actually… the destiny of one of them, and the chosen girl is…

"Kagome! Watch out!!!!" 

Then the darkness consumed the chosen's girl conscious.

+++

"What???? She got hit by the car??? Is she ok?... no… no… this couldn't happened to her!" Inu Yasha said yelled in panic as he receive the telephone from their manager about Kikyou condition. This is a nightmare, this isn't happen! This isn't happen! Inu Yasha keep yelling those words on his head.

"Inu Yasha, I guess it's better for you, Kouga and Miroku come to the hospital quickly, or the reporters and fans will block your way here." Sesshoumaru, their manager said coolly. Actually he just get this information when he come to his office this morning, he actually planning to asked the 'Alternate World' about the article on the certain magazine, but the plan was just a plan now, Kikyou was get an terrible accident and now she was left coma in the Hospital.

'What a good day…' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically as he opened the ICU room where Kikyou is.

+++

Kagome suddenly opened her eyes, her breathing were short, she opened her mouth to absorbing the air as much as she can to filled her lugs, her eyes unconsciously get watery, before a single tear were rolling down from its. 

'I'm safe...' She thought, the only thing she remember was the pains she got after her body got hit by the car, she thought she will going to die, but no... she was safe now, she was lying in the bed, even thought she didn't know where she is. But she was safe.

"Kikyo?" A cold and surprised, unfamiliar voice greeted her ears, Kagome then looked at the owner of the voice from the corner of her eyes.

white hairs... amber eyes... could it be...

Wait a minute... that person just call me...

Kikyo? But... I'm... Kagome...

+++

AN: So... what do you think so far? Like it? hate it? Should I continues it? Just tell me with the reviews!!!! Ja! 


End file.
